The Affair
by ShannaYuuki
Summary: Sanji is having an affair. MODERN DAY AU.


The sound of the lock on the door resounded on the still and quietness of the room. The sound of his shoes coming towards me made my heart beat so fast that it feels as if he could hear it as well. He stopped just a breath's hair from behind me, arms extended, one wrapped around my neck and the other around my waist. He pulled me close until my back hit hi chest and held me tighter.

The sound of his breathing was hard. He was panting. He was excited. And so was I. I turned around and brought my arms up and held his shoulders. My hands went further up to hold his face between my hands before bringing my toes up to kiss him. He reciprocated by bringing his arms down and took hold of my hips and deepening the kiss

I opened my mouth to invite his warm tongue in and he wasted no time in barging in claiming my own tongue and sucking it in his mouth. I moaned as the pain of my tongue being pulled in felt good and decided to give him the same treatment. Untangling my tongue from his, I devoured his mouth, exploring the sweet cavern bringing my tongue to lick the top and sides of his mouth before sucking his tongue the way he did mine.

My actions probably made him impatient as he growled in delight and stopped the kiss before carrying me bridal style in his arms. The bed was just a few steps away but I was impatient as well as I brought my hands up to tangle in his soft green hair and started to lick his neck up to his jaw. The warmth of him suddenly felt cold as he dropped me on the bed. I sat up and saw what I've done. His hair was untussled, breathing hard and labored, and a few drops of sweat started to roll down from his face.

I stretched my arms to bring him down on the floor. He was kneeling in front of me and the image made me shiver. The fact that he was even allowing me to do this had me thinking of what other things he would let me do. His head was aligned with my chest and he was looking at me, waiting for my next move. I brought my hands to the bottom of his shirt and hurriedly took it off, wanting to feel his warm chest.

Once his shirt was off, I stood up and walked in front of the bed. I told him to sit down and he did. He sat in front of me while I stood there debating if I should really do it or not. I haven't done anything like this since we started but I guess it was worth a try.

"Don't move." I told him. He looked confused but then understood as I unbuttoned my black jacket.

I slowly unbuttoned the white shirt, revealing my chest. I looked at him to see him panting. The lights were turned off but the moonlight from the glass window illuminated his face.

My fingers caressed my stomach up to my nipples as I pinched them and let out a moan. He gasped and I saw his fingers twitching, wanting to replace my own. He was surprised. I never gave him a show like this but his reactions made me want to continue.

After pinching and rolling my nipples a few times and giving it a few gentle tugs, I took a step closer to him. He opened his legs and I stepped in. His warmth was seeping to me, his shallow breathing was hitting my skin, his whole body was frigid and taut that I felt bad for teasing him like that.

Since he listened and made no move, I decided to give him a reward. I leaned down and brought a nipple close to his mouth and he wasted no time in taking it in his mouth.

The wonderful sensation made me throw my head back and hold on tight to his shoulders. I gasped as he started suckling on my nipple. I put a hand behind his head, caressing his hair as he he left my swollen nipple to give the other on the same attention.

"Zoro" I moaned his name.

That seemed to be some sort of trigger as he took hold of the belt on my pants and removed it. His fingers rushed to remove my pants not even faltering with his suckling. Once my pants and boxers hit the floor, I slowly detached my nipple from his mouth and raised my foot then the other and kicked them out of the way.

While I was doing so, he did the same to his own pants. Now that we're both naked, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed and got up so now he was on top of me. He kissed me. Hard. I wrapped my arms behind him as I deepened the kiss. I felt his lube covered fingers encircling my hole and I relaxed to give him an easy way in.

When he felt my muscles relax, he pushed two fingers up to the hilt. I removed my mouth from his and let out a loud scream. That hurt. I looked at him with furious eyes.

"You bastard." I cursed and he had the gall to smirk as he started stretching my hole, scissoring and fingerfucking it.

I let out a loud moan and whimpered when he took them out. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I closed them and saw him covering his huge cock with lube. I let out a soft moan when he started stroking his cock to spread out the lube, drops of precum evident. His hands grabbed my buttocks, parting the cheeks to reveal my twitching hole. He licked his lips, loving the view.

He brought the tip to my hole and pushed it all the way in the same way he did with his fingers. I screamed again but this time from the pleasure of being filled by him. He wasted no time in pounding into me. Both of us panting and moaning now. His thrusts were hard, as if he was trying to push it all in until his tip touched my stomach. His harsh pounding made his balls slap my butt and it left a rather painful yet pleasing feeling. I suddenly let out a loud moan when he hit my prostate.

"There you are." He said before changing his position and started to piston on that very same spot. I clawed his back, careful not to push my nails to hard so that there wouldn't be any marks. He huffed, probably wanting me to do just that. He sped up his pace, probably pissed that I didn't do what he wanted but that movement only intenstified the pleasurable feeling of his hard fucking.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro" I started to chant his name and he groaned. He always loves it when I say his name when we fuck. The heels of my feet were pressed to his back, pushing him in deeper than ever. He removed a hand from my butt cheek and took hold of my jaw and pushed his tongue in and out, fucking my mouth in the same motion as his cock. The sensations brought me close and I whimpered.

He knew that I was close as he removed his other hand from my other butt cheeck and took hold of my unattended member. He gave it long and hard strokes, pressing his thumb on the tip whenever his hand went up. I tangled my hands in his hair giving it a few tugs.

"Mmmmm, Sanji." He moaned my name making me shiver. He started licking and sucking my neck and torso but not hard enough to leave marks. I felt his teeth on my skin whenever he did and I knew it was taking everything in him not to bite me. He wanted to bite me, mark me, always has but never did after that one incident where he did and left a few people suspicious. He never did again.

By now we were both close. After a few more thrusts and strokes, I came in his hand and he came inside me, filling me with his warm seed. He laid his body on top of mine and I held him tight, not wanting this moment to end yet. He probably felt the same when he turned us around, him lying down on the bed and me sitting on top, his member still inside. I knew what he wanted and I was more than willing to give it to him.

I tucked in my legs while putting my hands on his thighs and slowly pushed my legs up, his member slowly pulling out of me and his essence seeped down from my open hole. He moaned as he watched his seed dripping and the visual made him hard again. I took hold of his cock, giving it a few strokes before dropping myself on him like what he did to me. He let out a loud moan as his body arched and his hands clawing my hips and unlike me, he held on so tight that I'm sure marks will appear but that was far from my thoughts when I started moving. Riding him hard and fast. He didn't even have to move since my legs were strong.

His hands left my hips to pinch my nipples. That action just made me jump him harder, my pace increasing, pushing more of him in.

This lasted for hours, making the moment last.

He was propped up on the bed, his back on the bed rest while I sucked him off. His hands were giving my hair a few harsh tugs but I loved every second of it. I held his cock while I was sucking his balls. He loved that so much that he was ready to come. I switched my mouth and hand as I fondle his balls and swooped down to take in all of him. I kept pushing my tongue in his tip and he pushed my head down until I felt his tip at the back of my throat. Feeling his warm seed enter my throat made me moan. I waited until he was done and removed my mouth, swallowing every single drop and then cleaned him off.

He laid back down and hugged me and I did the same. I looked at the time on the clock on the bedside table to read 2:45 am.

I waited a few minutes before removing myself from his warm embrace. I got up to to take a quick shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel on my waist and went out to retrieve my clothes. I heard him move and turned around to see him lying down on his back, arms behind his head and eyes closed.

Once my pants were on, I went to sit at the side of the bed and put my socks on. The sound of the phone ringing made me look to the left and saw that it was his phone ringing. It was in the pocket of his pants.

"Your phone's ringing, Marimo."

"Ignore it." He said.

But I didn't. I reached for his pants and pulled out his phone. I looked at the name of the caller an my heart clenched.

I put it on the bedside table on my right before using the same towel to wipe my hair dry.

"It's your wife." I told him.

The bed shifted and his arm came in my line of view as he picked his phone and answered the call.

"What's wrong, Kuina?" He asked.

Kuina was shouting that's for sure but I couldn't hear her voice.

"Morning already? Sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be home soon so calm down."

There was a pause as I put on my shoes.

"I love you too." He said in a low voice. He knew I didn't want to hear. How considerate.

I grit my teeth and stood up, ready to leave.

"Cook." He called out. It was funny how we only say our names when in the heat of the moment.

I turned around and saw that he was propped up on the bed again, looking at me sadly but when I looked at him, the look quickly disappeared.

I knew what he wanted to say.

 _"I'm sorry."_

But I didn't want to hear those words. You should never apologize for telling your wife you love them. So I turned around again.

"Same time next week?" I said instead.

He understood and said yes. I nodded then walked out the door. I went to the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, I passed by the front desk and the female receptionist gave me a sad smile which only made me grit my teeth harder. I didn't need their pity and it didn't take long for her to figure out. This hotel is where we usually do our thing so I guess it was natural for her to figure out our situation.

I head out to my car and drove home. I parked my car in the garage and went in. Once in my room, I removed my clothes and threw them at the side leaving me in my boxers. I went to the closet to retrieve a clean white shirt and slowly got under the blankets.

I put an arm around the waist of the person sleeping beside me, her back to mine. I leaned in and placed my head atop hers, inhaling the sweet scent of my wife and whispered a quiet apology just like I always have for the past two years since I started having an affair.


End file.
